Recently, along with the increased popularity of picture-taking instruments such as cameras, there increase picture-taking chances by use of a silver halide light sensitive photographic material (hereinafter, also referred to as a photographic material). As a result, further enhancement in sensitivity and image quality has been desired by the public.
One dominant factor for enhancing sensitivity and image quality of the photographic material concerns silver halide grains, and there has been on going development of silver halide grains aimed at enhancement of sensitivity and image quality. As is well recognized in the art, however, in conjunction with decreasing the silver halide grain size for enhancing image quality, the sensitivity tends to be lowered, and enhancing both sensitivity and image quality has its limits.
JP-A5-323487, 6-11781, 6-11782, 6-27564, 6-250309, 6-250310, 6-250311, 6-250313 and 6-242527 each disclose techniques for achieving enhanced sensitivity and improved fog and pressure resistance by the use of an iodide ion-releasing compound during grain formation.
However, the prior art described above is limited in achieving enhancement of both sensitivity and image quality and insufficient for satisfying requirements in recent photographic materials, therefore, development of a technique superior to the prior art is desired.